1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to circuit boards, and particularly to a printed circuit board with circuit visible, and a method for manufacturing the printed circuit board with circuit visible.
2. Description of Related Art
To accommodate development of miniaturized electronic products with multiple functions, printed circuit boards are widely used.
Currently, there is a printed circuit board with circuit visible having a transparent substrate for supporting and protecting wiring layers from being damaged, and a transparent solder mask. In a method from manufacturing the printed circuit board with circuit visible, it is needed to laminate a cover film onto a circuit substrate having wiring layers to protect the wiring layers from being damaged. However, because the lamination is completed under the help of high temperature and high pressure force, an etiolating phenomenon occur in a adhesive layer of the circuit board and a adhesive layer of the cover film due to the high temperature, thereby making the printed circuit board with circuit visible unappealing.
What is needed, therefore, is a printed circuit board with circuit visible, and a method for manufacturing the printed circuit board with circuit visible to overcome the above-described problems.